Un Pasado Difícil de Olvidar
by kayniu
Summary: Luego de 10 años Serénity repuesta de la traición de Darién, esta a punto de casarse con Andrew Motoki.Ahora Él ha vuelto y tratara de reconquistar aquel corazón, que una vez ella juro jamás volver abrir para el. UA ...DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1¿Me Olvidaste?

¿...Cuánto había pasado?  
Años y ella apenas si lo recordaba...

* * *

-...Vamos Darién... deja de pensar y acompáñame...  
El hombre se volteo rápido, como si despertara de un sueño ¿por qué ahora la recordaba después de tantos años?  
-¿...Dijiste algo...?

La joven rubia se dio vuelta enfadada.  
-Ya no sé en que mundo vives... apenas si me tomas en cuenta. ¿Qué pasa amor?... ¿sucede algo en el hospital?...; Dijo arrojándosele suavemente a los brazos, como una gatita buscando refugio.  
-...Nada Umiko...solo estoy un poco distraído...; volviendo de nuevo a su realidad;- ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Que me acompañes a la tienda...hoy es domingo...Tienes el día libre...por favor...; la rubia, lo beso suavemente en los labios.  
"Maldita debilidad ante las rubias" .Darién Chiba, asintió.

* * *

Serénity bajo del elegante automóvil negro, cerrando con prisa la puerta de aquel.  
"Maldición...Otra vez tarde"  
Subió por el ascensor hacia el décimo primer piso. Miraba con impaciencia su reloj, nunca se había demorando tanto este ascensor.

Cuando por fin llego a la sala de juntas, casi cayó.  
Diez personas, alrededor de una mesa, la observaban acusadamente.  
-...Disculpen...

Todo el mundo se relajo, nadie ignoraba quien era.  
La Princesa Serénity, tomo su lugar, sentándose al centro.

La reunión, había transcurrido en la más absoluta tranquilidad.  
Pero aun así, se sentía inquieta.  
Toda la culpa la tenían aquellos malditos recuerdos... ¿por qué justo ahora volvían?  
...ahora que su vida marchaba bien...que estaba a punto de casarse...que era feliz.

Solo se calmo, cuando ya estuvo en su hogar. Cuando estuvo sola, ella y sus pensamientos.  
Se acomodo, acurrucándose en el gran sillón de cuero negro, sacándose los tacos. Cerró los ojos suavemente y recordó...  
11 años atrás...11 largos años...

"Tenia tan solo 14 años cuando la historia se inicio, donde supo, su verdadero destino.  
De ser Serena Tsukino una chiquilla corriente, de pronto en un segundo, paso a ser una princesa, la Princesa de la Luna.  
Todo había sido tan rápido, ser una Sailor scout, y luego enterarse de su verdadera identidad.  
Aquella que la había destruido en lo mas profundo de su ser...  
Cuando todo comenzó con la destrucción de la Reina Metallia,  
Cuando llego el momento de enfrentarse a su destino...".

Sobresaltada, contesto el móvil, con un diga, tremendamente soñoliento.  
-¿...Serénity...? la voz masculina, la despertó del todo. Era Andrew.  
-Si...hola Andrew...;  
-¿Qué pasa¿Dormida otra vez?  
Serénity sonrió al escuchar el comentario. El, la conocía bien.  
-...Si, solo estoy un poco cansada...  
-¿La junta?...;  
-...mmm...; mintió.  
-Vamos Amor...Levanta el animo...tu sabes que lo estas haciendo muy bien...eres una digna heredera de la Reina Serénity...  
-Lo se Andrew...pero aun así, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal...; era una carga demasiado grande para ella.  
-...Bueno...Pero que te parece si...para subir ese animo... ¿vamos a cenar por ahí...como en los viejos tiempos...?

Dudaba, y no sabia porque.  
Ella quería demasiado a Andrew...se iba a casar con el, pero este ultimo tiempo, no sabia lo que le ocurría. Sus amigas decían que se debía al nerviosismo, que tienen todas las novias antes del matrimonio, pero ella sabia que no era eso.  
-...Esta bien...a la misma hora de siempre ¿no?  
-Si.  
-...Andrew...; la voz de Serénity, sonaba extraña, casi triste.  
-¿Si amor?...  
-...Nada...fue una tontería...; Su voz volvía a ser alegre, igual que siempre;-...esta bien...nos vemos a la noche...  
-...Claro...adiós...

Respiro aliviada. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

* * *

-...Doctor Chiba...; Karin, la enfermera lo siguió;-...lo necesita el Dr. Anzai en la 201...  
Darién Chiba, se giro.  
La enfermera de nuevo, se quedo observándolo. Siempre le producía lo mismo verlo.  
¿Como ese hombre tan atractivo, y exitoso podía tener aquella mirada tan triste?  
Miraba todo con un vació interminable, con aquellos ojos azules, que jamás demostraban lo que sentía.  
Pero también jamás entendería porque el Doctor Chiba, tenía por novia una rubia tan tonta y presuntuosa, como Umiko Endo.

* * *

Anochecía en la ciudad. Las calles estaban más alumbradas que nunca .Ya todos volvían a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo, volvían al hogar.  
Saco las llaves de su chaqueta, abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su departamento.  
Rogó que Umiko no estuviera hoy en el. Deseo estar solo, siquiera por esta noche.

Encendió con cuidado las luces, suspiro aliviado, ella no estaba allí.  
Se saco los zapatos, y la corbata, desabrochándose la camisa. Hoy estaba más cansado que nunca.

Fue al bar y saco un poco de whisky con hielo. Así estaba mejor.  
Suspiro.  
Echado sobre el sillón cerro los ojos y trato de dormir, pero no lo hacia.

"La luna tras suyo, iluminando a la niña ángel, que llegaba de un hermoso castillo.  
Luego, su calidez abrazándole, su risa, suave y a la vez escandalosa, haciéndolo reír...  
El, la tomaba y le decía... Odango Atama...  
Su Cabeza de Chorlitos..."

-...Maldita sea Darién Chiba... ¿qué estas pensando?

Eso ya había pasado, y ya nunca más volvería a pasar...nunca más.  
Se maldecía a si mismo por haber cruzado de nuevo por su mente aquella imagen, que nunca pudo olvidar.  
No importando que hubiera pasado mas de una década.  
Una década, que había sido la peor de su vida.  
Sin Ella.

De pronto fijo su mirada, en el periódico del día, tirado a la entrada de su puerta.  
Unas letras grandes y llamativas, eran el titular de día.  
Corrió a coger el periódico .Y enterró con fuerza sus manos en el. Destrozándolo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos

_"Tan solo quedaba tres meses..._

_Tres meses para que el fuese un tonto y la perdiera."_

* * *

Nadie podía negar que Serénity, era la persona más hermosa que existía.

Ya a sus 25 años, ya no llevaba sus tradicionales "odangos", que la acompañaron toda su adolescencia.

La cabellera rubia, casi le llegaba a los pies. Generalmente lo ataba en una larga cola, o elegantes trenzas, pero en realidad no importaba cual fuese el peinado, porque siempre ella, se veía hermosa.

Bajo las largas escaleras, con cuidado.

Nadie hubiera pensando que esa bonita rubia, que bajaba con elegancia hubiera estado llorando, minutos antes. Sonreía ante todo.

Andrew la esperaba abajo.

"...Su Andrew... ¿Quién creería que ella, Serena Tsukino, y Andrew Motoki, el de la tienda de videojuegos, algún día terminarían de novios y a punto de casarse?"

Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Recordó su adolescencia, cuando era una mala estudiante, que prefería quedarse todo el día jugando en la tienda de videojuegos, que estudiar.

Ahora eso había cambiado. Serénity, ya no era una chiquilla distraída, sino todo lo contrario, ansiaba convertirse en una buena soberana. Y lo estaba logrando.

Andrew la tomo entre sus brazos, besándola cálidamente. Ella le correspondió, aun un poco confusa.

-¿Dónde quieres ir esta noche?;

-...Donde tu quieras...

Su noche apenas si comenzaba.

* * *

El departamento de Darién Chiba apestaba a alcohol. Eso fue lo primero que Umiko percibió al abrir la puerta. Entro como si tuviese miedo que algo terrible hubiese pasado allí. Y no se equivocaba.

La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, seria un milagro encontrar algo en buen estado.

De pronto su mirada, giro rápidamente hacia un oscuro bulto. Ahogo un grito.

Corrió hacia el, tratando quizás de saber si estaba vivo.

-¡¡Darién!!

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero este se aparto, rápido de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?; pregunto el aludido, con dureza.

Ella le miro extrañada. Darién nunca le había hablado así.

-…Estuviste bebiendo…; Murmuro, tal vez esperando una respuesta;-... ¿Que te sucede¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?...

Darién, estaba allí tirado en el sillón, aun con la ropa puesta del día anterior y no había ido al hospital.

Estaba borracho, y era cerca del mediodía.

El, solo la observaba ido de su propia realidad.

Umiko Endo, le miro preocupada; desde hace unos días, el se había estado comportando extraño. Ella estaba segura, de que era a causa de los sueños que tenia algunas veces, esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban vivir.

-¡Darién¡¡Contéstame!!...¿qué te sucede?...por favor...déjame ayudarte…; Suplico en vano.

La chica, luego se levanto de su lado, tratando de buscar algo que lo hiciese reaccionar. Paseo su mirada por la habitación, pero algo le llamo la atención. Junto al gran desorden, observo el periódico del día anterior, completamente desgarrado. Lo tomo en sus manos, pero luego lo arrojo con desprecio.

-..Es _ella_ ¿cierto?

Trato de acercársele, pero él, la aparto bruscamente.

Sus ojos azules, la miraban fijamente, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-Déjame en paz.

* * *

Apenas hubo salido de su casa, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad.

Serénity corrió con prisa al automóvil. Esta vez no tenia excusa. Debería despertarse mas temprano, pero esos estúpidos sueños, no la dejaban dormir bien.

Hacia pocos días, los sueños eran cada vez más repetitivos. Aun no los entendía, pero sabía que tenía relación con la luna. Aquella a la que ella había renunciado.

-¿Princesa?; Raye la contemplo unos segundos, preocupada .Hacia días se estaba comportando de modo extraño;-...Serénity...hey... ¿Estas bien?

Serénity abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-...A si...si Raye...; Le sonrió dulcemente, con aquella mascara que todos conocían.

La Scout le sonrió también, aunque sabia que algo ocurría.

-Acabo de enviar las invitaciones a las demás chicas...Lita en Italia, Minako en Suecia, y bueno Haruka y Michiru...que en alguna parte del mundo se encontraran...

-Esta Bien...

Raye se movió un poco nerviosa.

-...y Princesa...que me dice de... Ami...

Serénity, giro el rostro rápido hacia ella. Raye se maldijo por decir tal tontería.

La princesa no expresaba ningún sentimiento en su hermoso rostro. Pero con calma, de nuevo le sonrió a su guardiana.

-Claro, que puedes invitarla...no es acaso una de las sailors...también fue mi amiga, y aunque…ah...Bueno...nunca dejo de serlo...

Raye observo como un dejo de tristeza invadió el rostro de su princesa.

Su guardiana aun recordaba cuanto había sufrido.

….Pero aun así, los había perdonado….

Aunque aquel perdón, proviniera de la persona con el corazón más puro del mundo, sabía que ese corazón se le había destrozado de dolor.

Nuevamente la miro. Ella sabia que Serénity sufría, siempre lo había estado haciendo.

Lo ocultaba eso si, muy bien. Su rostro era siempre muy feliz, como siempre, pero esos ojos azules, nunca habían vuelto a brillar de aquella forma, como cuando estaba con él.

La chispa había desaparecido.

-¿Raye?...; La suave voz de Serénity, la saco de sus sentimientos.

La princesa del fuego, le sonrió.

Serénity, le había estado hablando del artículo en cual se anunciaba su matrimonio.

-...Claro...fue la portada...te veías realmente hermosa Serénity...

La princesa rió.

-..Aunque no fue la mejor fotografía, parecía que estuviésemos huyendo de los periodistas...

Recordó cuando todo el mundo se entero del romance con Andrew. Nadie lo podía creer.

Fue el día, en que ambos, habían ido a pasear al parque. Hasta entonces había sido un romance secreto.

No supo en que momento, un centenar de periodistas los acosaban, escondidos detrás de los juegos. No pudieran nada más que hacer, que reír. De eso hacia dos años.

Aunque Andrew siempre había sido solo su amigo, en un momento determinado, el se fue convirtiendo en un apoyo para ella.

El había sido su constante paño de lágrimas, en el momento más crudo de su vida. Sabia que él la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

_"Tan solo quedaba tres meses..._

_Tres meses para que el fuese un tonto y la perdiera."_

El titular del periódico aun le daba vueltas… ¿Cómo unas simples frases le cambiaron la vida?

¿Vida? …eso ya no era vida.

Frases como "_Nuestra Princesa se casa_"…" _El cuento tiene final feliz_"…"_Un amor verdadero_"…destaparon la herida que le cubría el corazón.

...¿Por qué?... ¿porque ahora?...cuando creyó que su recuerdo lo había abandonado. De verdad era un estúpido si había creído eso. Nunca la pudo olvidar.

Cerro los ojos, y busco su recuerdo dentro de si.

Aquella Serena niña, aquella persona más dulce y pura del mundo.

Aquella a la que el, suplico con lagrimas perdón de rodilla.

Aquella que solo lo había mirado compasivamente, con esos ojos agua cristalinos, tan lejos de si misma y lo había perdonado.

...Perdón...Eso fue lo que mas le dolió, su indiferencia hacia el.

Tal vez nunca lo demostró, tal vez fue demasiado egoísta y celoso para poder compartirla con los demás. Le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, tal vez era muy frió y educado, mientras que ella, era alegre y espontánea.

Darién la necesitaba. De sus berrinches de niña, de su alegre risa tonta...toda la necesitaba...

Evocó sonriendo cuando, el trataba de estudiar, pero ella se le tiraba a los brazos, besándolo y preguntándole si la quería.

El, parco respondía que si.

Sabia que el había sido el culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Que él, Darién Chiba lo provoco.

En un comienzo todo había marchado bien, pero luego con todas las batallas que fueron ocurriendo, ella lentamente comenzó a alejarse de el.

Se decía que cuando todo terminase, ella estaría mas tiempo con el.

...Maldita sea, si que la necesitaba...

No sabia que hacer para que su Princesa volviera a estar junto el….nunca lo demostró, pero estaba desesperado tratando de recuperarla.

Y Ami, siempre estaba cuando Serena decidía no acompañarle. Era una buena amiga, aunque siempre supo, que ella no lo quería solo como amigo.

Pero Darién, solo amaba a su princesa.

Recordó aquel día trascendente para su carrera, la entrega de premios a la excelencia .Darién le comento esto a Serena, ella le contesto que iría a verlo aquel día en la premiación, se lo prometió.

Pasaron horas y ella no llegaba.

De pronto observo a Ami, que lo observaba tiernamente desde las butacas.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, al anochecer, Darién bajo hacia los asientos .Ami corrió a abrazarlo, besándolo súbitamente en los labios.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero correspondió a aquel beso. Y Ami, no lo desaprovecho.

Cuando se separo de ella, aun con Ami abrazándolo, observo a su alrededor.

Allí estaba ella, su princesa sentada casi al final de las butacas.

Observándole sin ninguna frase entre sus labios, con las lagrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas y un pequeño paquete con envoltura rosada de conejo entre su manos.

Quedo frió. No se podía ni siquiera mover.

Serena se le acerco, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Alzo su mano y le abofeteo. Luego le entrego su regalo.

-...Serena...; murmuro.

Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

* * *

_Se que pensaran ¿Porque Ami?..._¬¬ _lamentablemente nunca me gusto mucho __...espero lo comprendan.Muchos saludos, y si llegaste hasta aqui...Gracias por leer...Besos.kayniu_


	3. Chapter 3 Esperanza

Hola!!!

Respuesta a KIRA MOON:

_Disculpa por no poder ponerla debajo de tu comentario…no me sale ¬¬.( Por si alguien me ayuda a responder Review de personas no registradas oOo)_

_Bueno, en realidad yo no subi la historia casi completa aca en y si lo hice, creo que la borre de inmediato, porque no me gustaba el formato, creo que fue el 1 cap._

_Lo que pienso, es que tal vez, la leiste en Paraíso Fanfiction, o en Fanfiction. Es, que es lo mas probable. Ahí quede hasta el 3 o 4 Cap.? Pero no te preocupes, la subiré toda aca, si es que se me ocurre algo, ya que por el momento no tengo mucha imaginación .Espero q ahora lo entiendas.Muchos Besos. kayniu._

_P.D: Y ya se vienen los otros capitulos, que tu dijiste._

Respuesta a ggabytas:

_¿Quién sera el candidato a principe de esta bella Princesa?_

_Ni yo misma lo se._

_Muchos Saludos,y gracias por leer mi historia….._

_kayniu._

* * *

Captulo 3 "Esperanza"

-... ¡Hey princesa!..No pongas esa cara.

Serénity sonrió. No es que estuviera triste, solo que no sabia que le ocurría.  
Andrew se le acerco, besándole suavemente la punta de la nariz. Ella le miro sorprendida, hacia mucho que no hacia aquello.  
-..Ya sabes...no quiero verte mas con aquella cara...; le reprendió;-... Tal vez tenga que repetirte una vez mas que eres una buena soberana, que nadie esta decepcionado contigo, que todos te quieren y apoyan...;calculo mirándose los dedos;-...creo que te lo he dicho..Unas 54 veces...si 54.  
Serénity lo quería demasiado por eso, por apoyarla, cuando más sola se sentía. Cuando creyó que todo el mundo la había dejado de lado. Pero el, Andrew Motoki estaba allí, su amigo fiel.

El timbre de la puerta, tintineó.  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras. Tal vez seria Andrew de nuevo, a quien se le había olvidado la chaqueta. Se apresuro a buscarla.  
La llevaba entre las manos, cuando abrió la puerta.  
No había nadie allí. Observo a ambos lados de la puerta, absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. "Que extraño, hubiese jurado que habían tocado el timbre".  
De pronto su mirada bajo instintivamente al suelo.

...una rosa...

El corazón pareció agolpársele sobre el pecho.

Sabía que era el.  
"¿Por qué?...no podía ser...habían pasado mas de 10 años...no...No podía ser el...todo era tan confuso..."  
Aun sostenía la rosa, tirada sobre su cama. No había podido dejar de observarla.  
"Aquella era una de sus rosas, las conocía tan bien...nunca las pudo olvidar."

De pronto, sin saber porque la arrojo lejos. Observando con rabia, los pétalos desparramados, sobre la alfombra.  
"¿Por qué si ya no le dolía, le molestaba ver tanto una de sus rosas?  
..…El...él tenia la culpa...traerle una de sus rosas...solo para atormentarla...para recordarle todo lo que sufrió por él y su amor... ¿acaso eso ya no estaba olvidado?"

No importaba que ella tuviese el corazón más puro del mundo. Aun sentía dolor, y aunque lo había ocultado bien, nunca lo logro perdonar.  
Cuando el le había rogado perdón de rodillas. Ella sufrió.  
Sufrió, verlo allí, suplicando, como si todo fuese tan fácil. Como si ella olvidara aquella traición y volviesen a comenzar. Como si ella "Tuviese" que perdonarlo, como si fuera su obligación.  
Ella era humana, y tenía errores. Y eso le había dolido más que la misma muerte.

* * *

Darién había dudado mucho si en hacerlo o no.  
...¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?...  
No podía volver allí, y buscarla como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Había pasado más de una década...y quizás ella, apenas si le recordara.  
¡No!...no podía pensar eso...su amor había sido tan grande...no se podía olvidar así como así. 

Aquella había sido la semana más terrible de su vida.  
Enterarse por el periódico de Tokyo que ella se casaría en tres meses, despertó el letargo de su corazón y recuerdos. Nunca estuvo tan consciente de sí mismo, hasta que lo supo.  
Siempre creyó que la había olvidado, que ya no sentía nada por ella, que ya había pasado. Pero leer esa noticia, casi lo mato...casarse con Andrew, su mejor amigo Andrew...

Y ya estaba allí, en Tokyo, instalado en su nuevo departamento.  
Era extraño volver de nuevo a la ciudad, a la que tanto tiempo atrás abandono. La había dejado en el mismo instante en que Serena le dejo allí, llorando de rodillas. Mirándole indiferente, como si no le importara nada de su engaño y de el...como si nunca le hubiese importado.

No tenia idea de cómo habría reaccionado Serena, al ver su rosa dejada allí en su puerta.  
Sabía que ella la reconoció. No podía olvidarla tan fácilmente.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa...en el nuevo hospital en cual trabajaría...en Umiko a quien había dejado tan presurosamente...en su vida anterior, pero no pudo. Todo estaba centrado en ella.

Era tarde. Casi las siete.  
Serénity conducía hacia su hogar, dejando atrás todos los problemas de la compañía, para ahora encerrarse en sus nuevos, pero a la vez tan antiguos asuntos.  
Aquellos que al parecer quedaron inconclusos, al menos para él.  
Para ella, estos se habían resuelto hacia mucho.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, observo que en el tapiz de la entrada, una rosa le guiaba el camino.  
La tomo, apretándola contra su mano. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el suelo.  
Abrió con manos temblorosas la puerta.  
Quedo petrificada. Un largo camino de rosas rojas, le guiaban a su sillón favorito blanco.  
Trato de pensar, pero no pudo. Todo estaba tremendamente confuso.  
¿Por qué ahora?  
El corazón pareció abandonarle, o creyó que por un segundo, que nunca lo había poseído.  
Se sentó, para no desmayarse.  
Sus ojos recayeron cansadamente en un papel, al lado de la última rosa. 

Lo leyó, demorándose una eternidad en cada una de las pocas palabras. Como si no las entendiese.  
Solo era una dirección .La de Darién Chiba.

Destruyo con rabia el papel.  
…l no tenia derecho a irrumpir en su vida...ya no era nadie para ella... ¡nadie!  
Las lagrimas, resbalaron lento sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ahogo el llanto sobre el cojín, casi no respiraba.  
"...Darién...el hombre que más había amado en el mundo, aquel que la había hecho sufrir como nadie, estaba allí.  
¿Por qué el dolor seguía ahí?... ¿Por qué no podía arrancárselo del corazón, como ya lo había hecho?...  
…….¿de verdad alguna vez lo había hecho?"

Pero la princesa, sentía en su corazón, rabia mezclado con dolor.  
De pronto se levanto indignada, por sus lágrimas. Se las seco presurosa.

"¿Qué se creía ese tipo?... ¿acaso pensaba que ella, la Princesa Serénity, iría a verlo?... ¡jamás!...no era tan tonta, como para eso.  
Ellos habían roto su lazo, hacia 11 años, ya nada los unía, ni tampoco quería que los uniese."

Pero luego, un nuevo resplandor, alumbro los ojos de Serénity, para que luego estos recayeran sobre el papel destruido en el suelo.  
Lo recogió, y Sonrió.

* * *

Nada mas que decir...que espero que les haya gustado.Muchisimos saludos!!!! 

kayniu.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Que Pasa?

* * *

_Oh...capitulo IV ya?_

_…mmm...pronto llegara lo mejor..._

_Pd: Nunca están demás sus comentarios..._

* * *

(Capitulo 4) ¿QUE PASA? 

Andrew la notaba cada vez más lejana, y extraña. Esta no era su princesa.

Quizás sean los nervios...

La boda estaba muy cerca ya. Apenas si quedaban 2 meses y medio.

Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba casarse y ya.

Quería casarse lo más rápido posible, pero ella tenia miedo, y él, Andrew, la comprendía.

Busco el momento en que ella había comenzado a estar de manera extraña, pero no pudo acertar.

No es que no fuese cariñosa, sino incluso era lo más afectuosa posible, tal vez mas que antes, pero Andrew no la sentía cerca de sí...no sentía aquella verdadera cercanía.

Unas manos, luego, le cubrieron los ojos. Era Serénity.

-¡Hola amor!...; Le beso calurosamente en los labios.

El respondió, sorprendido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estos saludos.

-...Serénity...

Su mirada resplandecía con un nuevo brillo, algo que el nunca pareció ver o recordar.

Serénity le sonreía tal como siempre, pero incluso la forma en que reía había cambiado.

-¡Hey Andrew!... ¿por qué me miras así?...; ella le miro haciéndole pucheros.

-...Nada amor...

* * *

Creía firmemente que ella vendría. 

Darién lo pensaba así, desde hace una semana.

Sabia por el portero que nadie había preguntado por él, en toda la semana. Que ella, a quien esperaba no había venido.

Pero Chiba aun tenía esperanza de que ella viniera.

"¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso?...Serena no vendría a verlo jamás...él había sido culpable de todo...no tenia derecho a seguir pensando que...bueno no quería pensar mas...

El, que siempre fue tan maduro, ahora parecía un pequeño niño abandonado, buscando lo que perdió.

* * *

Era domingo, cerca de las diez de la mañana y no trabajaba. 

Despertó, aun pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior. Su recuerdo no le abandonaba, ni siquiera para dormir.

Se miro en el espejo del baño, aun recién duchado, lucia un poco demacrado ¿hace cuanto que no se afeitaba?

Los pequeños vellos oscuros se asomaban, bajo sus finos labios. Se observo a sí mismo, parecía mayor, bueno después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo. El casi tenia 30 años.

Después de meditarlo, procedió a tomar la afeitadora.

* * *

No sabía que diablos estaba haciendo allí. 

Observo desde afuera la residencia de Serena Tsukino. Era cerca del mediodía.

Abrió con suma destreza la puerta de seguridad. Iba a seguir avanzando, hasta que oyó de pronto una voz, acompañada de unas risas.

...Serena...

Se mantuvo escondido, observando la escena.

Serénity, bajo con delicadeza las escaleras, mientras Andrew le seguía, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

-...Por favor amor, cierra bien la puerta...; un dejo de voz soñolienta, era la de Serena.

-Claro princesa.

El, luego la tomo entre sus brazos, besándole en los labios. Mientras ella reía.

Darién observaba indiferente, pero a la vez tan alejado de sí mismo.

...parecía tan feliz al lado de Andrew... ¿cómo pudo creer que ella aun lo amaba?

-¿Andrew?...; Serénity, observaba con recelo el portón de seguridad.

-¿Mmm?; le miro directo a los ojos.

-...Al entrar por casualidad ¿abras olvidado cerrar el portón?

Motoki contemplo el gran portón de seguridad negro, abierto hasta atrás.

-No...Lo cerré bastante bien, incluso le puse la clave de seguridad.

Serénity observo a su alrededor, con desconfianza. Unas casi invisibles pisadas, le guiaba hacia la parte trasera de su jardín.

-..Ha de ser el anciano Adachi...dijo que vendría hoy a ver el jardín...; Serénity, tenia la certeza de que era Darién Chiba.

Andrew, lanzo una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

-..Pues dile, que a la próxima vez tenga mas cuidado

-Claro.

Luego de esto, ambos se subieron al automóvil de Andrew. Alejándose rápidamente de allí.

* * *

Prendió el stereo, único sonido que le acompañaba esa noche. Así bebía una copa, solo, con aquél recuerdo. 

"Ella se había convertido en la persona más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida, ya casi no quedaba mucho de aquella adolescente ,que se le tiraba a los brazos, haciéndole cosquillas...

...estaba convertida en una mujer en todos los sentidos...

Al verla, se había quedado sin habla...ya no llevaba sus odangos, aquellos que se le veían tan hermosos solo a ella ,ahora llevaba el cabello rubio suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta los pies...parecía flotar sobre sí misma...tal como antes...

….mas y mas recuerdos...Maldita sea…deja ya de pensar Darién Chiba..."

Observo unos momentos la ciudad desde su balcón.

La luna se alzaba con intensidad sobre la noche, haciéndola mas alumbrada que de costumbre.

Sonrió de pronto a un pensamiento.

Pero luego, su mente se vio envuelta, en una de las imágenes de la tarde.

Recordó con pesar, el beso de Andrew a su princesa.

Nunca había sido celoso, y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Pero en aquellos momentos, al verla junto a el, sintió ese nuevo sentimiento, que pareció devorarlo por dentro.

Sabía que ella ya no le pertenecía, pero aun así, le dolía profundamente. Tal como una de sus rosas que se le enterraba en el corazón.

Busco un poco más de vino. Si seguía así se convertiría en un alcohólico. Un patético hombre emborrachado de una mujer.

Yacía soñoliento, sobre el gran sillón de cuero negro, pensando.

Mañana seria otro día, trabajaría hasta tarde... y luego volvería a su hogar, y a la maldita y solitaria rutina.

* * *

El timbre.

Despertó sobresaltado, se paro rápido del sillón.

¿A esta hora? Observo su reloj, apenas si eran las ocho de la noche. No había dormido nada

Con pesadez se dirigió a la puerta, ni ganas tenia de observar por el rabillo del ojo.

Abrió lento la puerta.

No pudo ni reaccionar cuando la vio.

Desde allí, Serénity lo observaba, al igual que él, paralizada por completo.

Un nuevo silencio inundo el departamento.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 CapAparte: REMINISCENCIAS

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este es un capitulo aparte de la historia, el cual se puede leer por separado.**

**Esto lo escribí para que pudiesen comprender mejor la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla la misma. Más que nada, son recuerdos de los personajes, los cuales se sitúan antes del comienzo del Capitulo 1.**

**Ojala, ahora la comprendan mejor o a "Contrario Censu" (como dice la Romyna) no entiendan nada.**

**Besos…kayniu**

* * *

**Intermedio**

(Capitulo Aparte): "_**REMINISCENCIAS**_"

_**Serénity**_

_Anochecía, cuando __el chofer de Serénity Tsukino le abrió la puerta del Mercedes negro. _

_Sus finos tacos, pisaron la entrada de su casa, revelando luego, la esbelta figura de una hermosa rubia._

_-..Que cansada estoy…; murmuro, adentrándose luego en el hogar._

_Era de esperarse, nadie esperaba con ansias su llegada, claro, si no se contaba la docena de sirvientes que habitaban su "pequeña" casa. Estaba sola viviendo allí._

_Era triste saber que todo el mundo pensaba que era feliz en esa gran mansión, donde nada le hacia falta, pero realmente le dolía esa soledad._

_Su madre, la Reina Serénity__, había muerto años atrás, en la última batalla, ocurrida hace diez años, dejando a la pequeña Princesa Serena de entonces 15 años, como la nueva soberana de Tokyo de Cristal, actualmente llamado Tokyo._

_Claro, __tenía a sus amigas, las princesas guardianas, las cuales siempre estuvieron con ella desde el principio, pero se sentía, anhelando algo más._

_Todos estos años pasados, habían sido tranquilos, por lo que lo único que la preocupaba en esos momentos, era la buena __regencia de Tokyo de Cristal. El futuro había cambiado, y ella era la responsable. _

_Aunque ella había renacido en la tradicional familia Tsukino, luego de saber su verdadero __pasado, no se le permitió vivir en aquel lugar._

_La C__orte había decidido que cuando ella cumpliese 18 años, se trasladaría al Palacio Real, y así había sido._

_Al principio lloraba todas las noches, ansiando estar con mama Ikuko, con papa Kenji e incluso con su hermano Sammy__. Luego el dolor se calmo, ya que su familia trataba de venir a verla todas las veces que pudiesen, e incluso pasaban varias semanas viviendo allí, esto para ayudar a que Serénity, se acostumbrase a su nueva vida de Soberana._

_A veces ansiaba su vida anterior._

_Cuando solo era una mala estudian__te, a la que mama Ikuko regañaba; aquella que no tenía que preocuparse por salvar al mundo ni dirigir un imperio, como lo era Tokyio de Cristal._

_Ahora a la edad de 25 años, Serénity, era una admirable soberana. Había estudiado muchos años__ Administración, para poder lograrlo. Pero aun así, sentía que algo le faltaba._

_Estaba en la edad de casarse, y lo iba a hacer con Andrew Motoki, uno de sus mejores amigos de la adolescencia. Estaba segura de que lo quería mucho, pero aun así, no se sentía muy segura. Llevaban 3 años de novios, aunque los medios solo lo sabían hace 2 años. Era difícil imaginarse casada con Andrew, y ya quedaba tan poco. Ella jamás tendría el valor y la oportunidad de arrepentirse, ya que era uno de los acontecimientos mas esperados en todo Tokyo._

_Solo ella sabia que ese no era el futuro que todos esperaban. Su futuro__ era aquel, en el cual incluía a Darién Chiba, pero ella lo había cambiado. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho._

* * *

_**Darién**_

_6.30 AM_

_Darién__ Chiba, salio de su habitación presuroso. Hoy tenía el turno de las 8, y ya iba atrasado. Busco con la mirada la casaca negra que había dejado tirada la noche anterior. Mientras la tomaba, sus ojos se deslizaron por la menuda figura dormida en su cama._

…_Umiko… _

_No supo precisar en que momento aquello había comenzado._

_Hace __cuatro años que había tomado la plaza de medico en el Hospital de Osaka, donde la había conocido .Umiko Endo, era una encantadora y alegre enfermera que desde un principio había estado interesada en el. Esto, apenas si le había molestado, ya que siempre parecía estar en otro mundo. Umiko en cambio, lo consideraba como un estimulo a sus pretensiones._

_Con el tiempo, ella no se alejaba de el, y Darién no queriendo ser descortés, __solo la dejaba. Nunca hubo una frase de amor por parte de el, cariño si, pero nada mas. Umiko en cambio, ansiaba gritar al mundo, su amor por Darién Chiba._

_Hace un año que habían, por así decirlo, formalizado._

_El __sabía con exactitud porque lo había hecho._

_La primera vez que la vio,__ fue en aquella ocasión, cuando se le presentó a todo la planta del hospital. Allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, diciendo que cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera, ella estaría para el Dr. Chiba. El asintió sorprendido._

_Era una joven de unos 23 años, pequeña y rubia. El impacto en un primer momento__, fue tremendo._

…_Serena…_

_Los ojos azules de la rubia brillaban__, cuando este le observaba contrariado._

…_rayos…el parecido era demasiado. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con el?_

_A veces cuando la enfermera le sonreía coquetamente, Darién imaginaba que era _Ella

_Mas tarde, cuando en las noches, ella dormía entre sus brazos, debía recordarse constantemente que era con Umiko, con quien dormía, no otra.__ Era a ella, a quien acariciaba, besaba y… deseaba…_

_Serena era cosa del pasado, y era mejor así._

_7.15 AM_

_Las calles__ de Osaka, estaban atochadas de automóviles, ansiosos de llegar a su destino. Entre ellos, un deportivo negro, se abría paso entre la hilarante selva matinal. _

_La música del stereo,__ retumbaba dentro del coche, mientras la voz del locutor, anunciaba las últimas noticias._

_-…tarde…; murmuro hastiado._

_Odiaba la impuntualidad, y menos la toleraba en si mismo. __Los días como estos, de verdad que lo enfurecían. _

_El no era así__.¿Qué le pasaba?...hasta Umiko se daba cuenta de que su humor había cambiado. De ser un tipo pasivo, paso a ser una persona que todo le molestaba. Y todo esto, tenía una razón de fondo._

_Hace algunos días, había tenido unos extrañas sueños, que mas parecían pesadillas. _

_Generalmente no recordaba todos los detalles, pero si, reconocía en ellos, un gran castillo que se desvanecía en la oscuridad. El trataba de llegar para hacer algo, pero le era imposible, sentía como le jalaban de los pies, impidiéndole escapar._

_Luego despertaba todo sudado, aun con el corazón palpitante._

_De pronto, el tráfico comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, y Chiba, suspiro aliviado._

* * *

_**Andrew**_

_El chico__ rubio, apresuro el paso hacia el gran Centro Comercial Kodama._

_Siempre fue muy madrugador, y esta vez no fue una excepción, ya que era una ocasión especial._

_Hoy se inauguraba su Piso de Videojuegos__ "Gamexxx", en dicho Comercial. Ya era la octava que inauguraba desde que abrió por primera vez, alrededor de 10 años atrás._

_Esto había hecho posible que Andrew Motoki, se convirtiera __en uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokyo, aumentado también su fama, aunque esto fue, en gran parte a su encanto natural._

_Era común verlo en las revistas del corazón, vinculado a alguna modelo o actriz, pero a ciencia cierta,__ nadie sabia realmente, cual era su verdad._

_Claro, el si que estaba seguro de cual era .Y esa, no era nada menos que la Princesa Serénity._

_Aunque la Tv, y __los diarios solo lo sabían hace dos años, cuando los sorprendieron paseando por el parque. El, siempre había estado enamorado de la Princesa._

_Su mente voló, a sus recuerdos de antaño, cuando aun no era rico, ni famoso. Cuando solo era Andrew Motoki, el de la tiendas de Videojuegos _

_Serénity se lo pasaba casi todo el día __allí. La veía todos los días, después de clases, donde se emocionaba jugando, el game de Sailor V. _

_El, que siempre estaba allí, __a veces le daba consejos, para pasar las etapas, pero Serénity, generalmente fracasaba, y el se reía tiernamente de ella._

_S__iempre fue algo especial para el, en un principio algo casi infantil, enamorarse de aquella linda rubia. Pero lo oculto, cuando supo que ella, estaba enamorada y saliendo con Darién Chiba, su mejor amigo .Claro, procuro aparentar que estaba bien, que eso no le importaba, pero por dentro sentía que moría cada vez que los veía juntos._

_Luego paso algo que nadie esperaba. Serénity termino con Darién. Nadi__e lo podía creer, pero luego supo, que este la había engañado con Ami, una de las mejores amigas de Serénity._

_Todos se sorprendieron, tal vez por la personalidad de Ami, que siempre procuraba ser la más bondadosa del grupo de amigas, y también la más estudiosa. Tal vez, el fue el único, que se dio cuenta de cómo la peliazul, miraba a su amigo Darién. El creyó que era admiración hacia el, ya que su amigo también era muy aplicado en cuanto a los estudios, no como Serénity, que era un fracaso total en la secundaria. Pero, luego se dio cuenta de que era algo más._

_Andrew no se lo quiso comentar a Serénity, mas que nada, por no lastimarla. Sabía que ella apreciaba mucho a sus amigas, y saber esto, quizás le dolería. Y también estaba seguro, que no se lo creería._

_Luego__ que paso todo, Serénity estaba totalmente destrozada._

_Ella amaba mucho a su querido Darién, al igual que apreciaba mucho a Ami. Por lo que esta traición, le dolió como nunca._

_Y e__l que siempre, la había querido, ahora estaba allí consolándola, y no apartándose por nada del mundo de ella. _

_Al principio Serénity no se dio cuenta realmente de todo el amor que Andrew le profesaba, aunque, eso si, tenia una leve sospecha. Se dio cuenta que su amigo, ya no era solo eso, sino que algo más. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca y Andrew Motoki, no lo desaprovecharía._

_Andrew sonrió ante este pensamiento. Ahora su princesa le pertenecía. No quedaba casi nada para su matrimonio y el estaba seguro, que por fin serian felices, como dice el cuento, para siempre._

_El se ocuparía de borrar cualquier indico de recuerdo del amor que __algún día Serénity, tuvo por Chiba. En fin, Andrew estaba seguro del amor de su princesa._

* * *

_**Ami**_

_- __La señorita Ami, esta a punto de graduarse, Ryu._

_El rostro de la peliazul, resplandecía de orgullo, a la vez mezclada con __cierta vergüenza, mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre, comentándole a su chofer lo pronto que su hija, Ami Mizuno, seria Doctora._

_Ryu Hamaguchi, miro a través del espejo, buscando la mirada de la joven, sonriéndole picaronamente._

_Ella le respondió, sonriendo avergonzada y un poco ruborizada._

_-Estoy muy feliz por ella, Señora._

_Ami sentía que por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Había estudiado mucho para lograr ser la primera de su clase, y acabar antes la universidad._

_Ahora con sus 25 años, estaba a punto de ser la Pediatra que había soñado._

_Mientras caminaba a su departamento, ubicado en las afueras de Kyoto, recordaba contrariada la escena de la tarde._

_-Señorita Ami…_

_Ella le miraba sofocada._

_Ryu Hamaguchi, su chofer de varios años, después de varias insinuaciones y miradas, por fin se le había declarado._

_Hamaguchi, un joven de 28 años, desde el primer momento que vio a la señorita Ami Mizuno, supo que ella, seria a la única mujer que amaría en su vida. Esto había ocurrido exactamente hace nueve años, cuando el apenas si era un joven de 19, y ella una niña de 16._

_En ese entonces fue que solicito el trabajo de chofer a la familia Mizuno. Realmente no lo necesitaba, pero quería estar cerca de aquella niña, que tan triste miraba._

_El corazón de Ami, aun latía rápidamente, recordando como Ryu, la había tomado entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su fuerte pecho, ansiando sus labios. Ella definitivamente, creyó que iba a desmayarse, y si no lo hizo, fue porque estaban apoyados en el automóvil._

_Estaba feliz¿cuanto tiempo había esperado que el lo hiciese? _

_Recordaba lo ansiosa que estaba cuando presentía que Ryu, le diría algo. Pasaron millones de ocasiones de aquellas, y cada vez que el no decía nada, Ami, creía que nunca lo haría._

_Ya en su habitación, cerro los ojos, aun feliz y ruborizada._

…_Ryu…_

_Esta noche, ya no seria de aquellas, en las cuales imaginaba el sabor de sus besos, ni la fuerza de sus brazos…ahora lo recordaría siempre; Murmuro complacida._

_Cuando el chico de ojos verdes, la miraba a través del espejo, ella sentía que el corazón, se le escaparía lejos de allí aunque físicamente eso no fuese posible. _

_Mientras tanto, ella miraba a otro lado, nerviosa, aprovechando Ryu de reír en silencio. _

_El la había sacado del hoyo de tristeza, en el que estaba sumergida; había compuesto su corazón dolorido, volviendo de nuevo a sentir._

_Era cierto que ella había estado enamorada de Darién cuando era una adolescente, también lo era que había traicionado a una de sus mejores amigas, a la cual había jurado proteger, aunque nunca pensó que fuese de si misma…_

_Sufrió, aunque nadie le creyese, ella sufrió. Nadie se le acerco a consolarla, nadie se quedo junto a ella…estaba sola._

_Todo el mundo se quedo con Serénity, y ella creyó que nunca se repondría. Hasta que un año después, apareció Ryu, solicitando el trabajo de chofer._

_No supo el momento en que el apuesto chofer, se metió en su corazón. Tal vez, había sido en algún momento de sus largas charlas o tal vez, cuando le contaba miles de historias, provocando primero en Ami, una risa sofocada, y luego unas carcajadas , en las cuales ninguno podía parar._

_De hecho, el siempre había estado allí, para resolver cualquier problema que se le presentase…su Ryu…_

_Era un amor en silencio. Ninguno de los dos, decía nada al respecto, tal vez esperando que el otro diera el primer paso, y así fue como pasaron los años. Hasta esta tarde, cuando el la llevo de paseo, para que tomara un poco de aire puro en las afueras de la ciudad._

_Lo había notado nervioso cuando se dirigían a la playa, estaba demasiado callado y eso le extraño, pero luego cuando llegaron, supo el porque._

_La acompaño, un rato a caminar por la arena mojada. Ella resplandecía, observando a su alrededor. La brisa marina, brindaba al rostro de la peliazul, un toque de dulzura y brillo, nunca antes visto, que hacia que el corazón de Ryu, latiera velozmente._

_Ya luego de caminar, y conversar un rato, Ami fue a buscar al auto, una crema protectora._

_Ryu la siguió. Mientras este abría el auto, saco la crema, y no supo porque, pero tomo el envase entre sus manos, lo abrió, y observo a la señorita Ami._

_Ella le miraba sorprendida, mientras sentía como los dedos de el, untados de crema, se posaban lentamente en su rostro, acariciándolo._

_-…Ryu…_

_El realmente no sabía lo que hacia, lo único que sentía, era que nunca quería que se acabara este momento._

_-Señorita Ami…yo…; La voz le temblaba de la emoción, y sus dedos, deslizándose una ultima vez en su rostro, cayeron a los hombros de la chica.;-…yo la amo…;_

_Ella sonrió emocionada. Ansiaba decir que ella también lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho…que…que…_

_Sus palabras murieron en la boca de el, que por primera vez la beso._

_Y ella creyó, que nunca había sido tan feliz._

* * *

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

**Bueno, espero hayan captado el hilo de la historia, y claro que también les haya gustado.**

**Mas adelante, les dejo el Capitulo 5. De verdad creo que va a estar buenísimo :P**

**Ah…y este es el ultimo capitulo que subo raudamente…en los otros me demorare un poco mas…ya que la imaginación a veces se me va XD….**

**Muchos Besitos…kayniu…**


	6. Chapter 6 Encuentro

**NOTAS DEL CAPITULO.**

…**Demore un poco, pero bueno, acá esta el Vo VI capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, porque me cabeceé demasiado tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, por suerte, me ayudo un montón ****Daybreak's Bell y My Heart Draws A Dream de Larc en Ciel (alucine…las oí mínimo 20 veces oO)…simplemente Geniales .**

**Ufff…****Ahí va el resultado…**

**(Capitulo 5) "ENCUENTRO"**

-..Serena…

Darién murmuro su nombre asombrado. _¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Ella de verdad estaba ahí?_

Serénity Tsukino, entro en el departamento rápido, sin apenas dirigirle una mirada de saludo. Allí lo espero, observándole indiferente.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?

Sus tacos negros, golpeaban insistentemente la cerámica del vestíbulo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Darién. No esperaba un saludo así.

Allí estaba Serena Tsukino, mirándole impasible, si algo pensaba, el nunca sabría en que. Parecía una verdadera fortaleza.

Darién se giro. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Estoy tratando de de recuperarte.

Ella rió, dejando a un Chiba más que boquiabierto.

La distancia que los separaba era poco más que de metro y medio, y aunque no era la gran cosa, la tensión existente entre ambos era evidente.

-¿Recuperarme?; Al parecer esto a la Princesa le resultaba gracioso, aun así, sonreía agriamente;-¿Pretendes recuperar algo que jamás poseíste?...realmente me diviertes Darién Chiba.

El pretendió acercársele, pero la mujer retrocedió instintivamente.

No quería sentir su contacto. No más.

-Por favor Serena…; quiso alcanzarla, pero no pudo. Las manos de Chiba, resbalaron lentamente a sus costados.

-Ya no me llamo Serena; la distancia aunque prudente, aun la perturbaba;- Soy la Princesa Serénity…

Darién busco su mirada, a la que ella escapaba.

-Para mí siempre serás Serena Tsukino...la niña berrinche de la cual me enamore.

Ella le miro indignada.

-...No tienes derecho a entrar de nuevo en mi vida así...; La princesa movió sus ojos, directos a los de Chiba. Él, ya la miraba. Ante este primer contacto directo, el corazón de ella dio un vuelco

Nuevamente el quiso tocarla, pero ocurrió lo mismo que anteriormente.

La ronca voz de él, apareció, luego de un breve momento de silencio.

-¿Estas segura de casarte con él?; sus ojos azules, penetraron en los celestes.

Ella callo. Pero luego un poco más repuesta contestó.

-Claro. ¿O acaso piensas que te sigo amando o mejor dicho, cuando creía que te amaba?; le sonrió irónica, a sabiendas que era cruel.

-...No es necesario que lo recalques; _Dolía. De verdad que dolía._

-Es necesario que te diga la verdad; sus grandes ojos celestes brillaban;-No quiero que pienses que tienes esperanza alguna.

Avanzo, dispuesta a retirarse, pero algo la contuvo.

-…Me gustaría saber si eres feliz...si de verdad lo amas.

* * *

Dudo. No supo porque lo hizo. Se suponía que amaba a Andrew, que era feliz..._pero ¿porque vacilaba?..._

Aun dada vuelta, Darién Chiba, intuyó este desconcierto.

-Si. Soy feliz...de hecho nunca había sido tan feliz…; al parecer ni ella misma lo creía.

Serénity aun observaba la puerta. Debía irse. _No quería volver a verlo nunca más_. Debía irse ya.

Darién observo fijamente la esbelta y bien erguida silueta que se alzaba delante de él, aquella que permanecía inmóvil. Aun con ese traje marrón oscuro, podía adivinar las curvas de su cuerpo, aquellas que alguna vez el recorrió, con casi infantiles caricias.

-Mientes.

-¿Qué dices?; Serénity murmullo, aun sin girarse.

-Mientes...Sabes muy bien que no es así; fue un dócil susurro ahogante.

Ella tembló, tembló cuando sus dedos tocaron de nuevo aquella piel...tantos años y ella todavía recordaba la suave pero a la vez eléctrica caricia.

Se aparto rápido, como si todo lo de el, quemara. Aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

-...Soy feliz con Andrew... me ama...; luego, susurró;-...tengo la felicidad que no tuve contigo...

Darién trato de acercársele, pero ella huyo.

-Yo puedo darte esa felicidad...por favor, déjame intentarlo...

La princesa sonrió irónicamente.

-Tú nunca me hiciste feliz, ni tampoco lo harás...yo a ti, Darién, nunca te amé de verdad...solo estábamos destinados a cumplir un destino, que nunca elegimos... pero ya lo vez...no funciono.

Se dio vuelta, ahora si, dispuesta a abandonar definitivamente el departamento.

Chiba, la tomo rápido del brazo, acercándole hacia él. Muy cerca de él.

-...Nunca te pude olvidar Serena...

Sus brazos capturaban los suyos. Estaba encerrada.

…_Quería apartarse rápido…huir de aquello que la sofocaba._

-¿Olvidar?...eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mi…; trato de soltarse de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban;-¿Podrías soltarme por favor? Debo irme.

Los brazos de el cayeron débilmente hacia los costados, dejando libre a la prisionera. Tan fácil.

Abrió la puerta, y desde allí, le dijo claro y fuerte:

-Espero que no me vuelvas a molestar…realmente ha sido un encuentro desagradable.

* * *

Los tacos de la rubia descendían uno tras otro, yendo con gran desenvoltura hacia el auto negro estacionado cerca de allí. 

_¿Por qué tuvo que haber ido?_; Esa era la pregunta que mas veces se había hecho desde que había salido del departamento de el, hace exactamente 4 minutos.

Un inminente silencio inundaba las calles del residencial edificio.

Por suerte había salido sola. No deseaba que su chofer se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, y menos, que visitaba a hombres en su departamento, a las 9 de la noche.

Ese no era el comportamiento de una Princesa, y menos de una futura Reina. Claro que no.

Allí estaba ella, tratando de abrir las puertas del Mercedes Negro.

Darién apresuro el paso. Ella aun no subía.

-…Rayos…rayos…; trato de introducir las llaves del auto en la chapa.

Aun no había terminado de girar las llaves, cuando unos fuertes brazos, capturaron su cuerpo.

Ahogo una exclamación, cuando Darién apoyo su cuerpo contra el suyo, girándola hacia si.

Luego los labios de el, cubrieron su boca con desesperación, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Buscaba sus dulces labios que lo escudriñaban en sueños, viajando desesperado por todo su rostro, como ansiando vivir de sus besos.

Ella parecía una frágil muñeca entre sus poderosos bíceps, los cuales la acunaban suavemente.

-No te cases…; murmuro sobre sus labios;

Mas que un deseo, era una suplica. Pero en esos momentos a Chiba no le importaba nada, salvo aquello.

-…Por favor…No te cases…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Qué les pareció?...nana...:P…espero de verdad que les haya gustado…**

**Ahora ultimo, he creado una nueva historia original…ojala pasen por ahí porque a mi realmente me encantó ( tantas ideas para ella...la amo y casi nadie pasa x ahi, para dejar un comentario siquiera buuu...).Acá les dejo el resumen ...esta en la pagina de FanFiction Press (seccion Manga)…**

_**Ah…Mi Dulce Temblor**_

**MISION**. Un encantador Ser ha llegado a la Tierra para cumplir una misión.**APOYO. **Mitsuko quien ha presenciado su renacimiento, hará todo lo posible para que Yami cumpla su destino.**DESTINO**. Pero nunca pensaron que ellos debían trazar sus propios caminos juntos.¿UN AMOR? Y… QUIZAS IMPOSIBLE.

**Bueno, las espero en el otro capi…como siempre, espero sus comentarios…Muchos ****Muac para Ustedes… kayniu :P**


	7. Chapter 7 Incertidumbre

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO Y EN REALIDAD DE TODA LA HISTORIA:**

**(Para aquellas personas que aun no la entienden muy bien Jeje …y también para mi, si no me di a entender muy claramente…¬//¬)**

**"Un Pasado bla bla bla"…es una historia original (toda creación mía), por lo que tome solo los datos básicos de la serie SM.**

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no aparecen monstruos o enemigos o cosas por el estilo, solo los mencione, creo que en el primer capitulo, que eso fue cosa del pasado y difícilmente vuelva a ocurrir.**

**Ahora Tokyo es una ciudad muy tranquila, y adapte la idea de que la Reina Serénity (Madre de Serena en el Pasado) hace pocos años atrás ha muerto (no como en la serie, que murió millones y millones de años atrás), por lo que ahora, su "hija" Serena (quien también es hija de mamá Ikuko…que loco¿no?...), a la edad de 14 años, conoce su verdadero destino y por lo tanto debe adaptarse a su nueva vida de soberana… (Mi loca Fantasía )**

**Espero que hayan entendido un poco…porque hasta yo me enrede xD (no, si tan complicado no esta)**

**Ahora, en relación a este capitulo y al anterior….Acepto que el capitulo anterior fue corto, y tampoco fue tan bueno como esperaba, pero tratare de mejorar este y hacerlo mas extenso…y ahora…**

**Capitulo 6!!!!!**

**Capitulo VI: Incertidumbre**

-…No… por favor…; murmullo sobre sus labios, invocando mil dioses.

La suave caricia del hombre inundaba el cuerpo de la Princesa, quien por un momento no supo que hacer.

No lo había apartado. Aun tenía a Darién Chiba sobre si, comprimiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Porque no lo rechazaba¿Por qué no podía alejar aquellos labios, que buscaban insistentemente los suyos?

... _No…no…por favor…Darién nuevamente no…_

Los brazos de Chiba, sostenían firmemente el cuerpo de su cautiva, incitándola a responder, algo que ella resistía.

-…Dios santo…te he extrañado tanto…

Las manos de el, viajaron lento sobre su espalda, mientras su boca saboreaba mas y mas su sabor. Su lengua humedecía suave sus labios, irrumpiendo en ellos.

De pronto, abrió los ojos desesperada, despertando de la utopía en que se encontraba.

-¡Basta!; alejo con rapidez las manos de Darién, apartándolo expedito de si;-¿Qué te rayos te pasa?

La rubia luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas, que estaban a punto de brotar, mientras que el hombre, no apartaba la mirada de su rostro.

-…Nunca…; capturo la cara de ella, acercándolo al de el;-…Nunca te olvide…Ser…

-¡Basta Darién!...No…; retiro el rostro, girándolo hacia otro lado.

-…Por favor…aléjate…aléjate de mi…; ya desesperada, a punto de llorar.

Darién Chiba pudo haber sujetado a la rubia, pudo haber impedido que ella se fuese, pero con tan solo mirar sus brillantes ojos, supo que no podía haberlo hecho.

Solo observo, como buscaba rápidamente las llaves puestas en la cerradura, para luego subirse de inmediato al Mercedes.

La ventanilla del conductor se abrió solo unos centímetros, permitiéndole ver solo una pequeña parte del hermoso rostro de la rubia.

-…No vuelvas a buscarme…; Giro las llaves, encendiendo el motor.

-…Por favor…; luego un susurro casi inaudible;-…No puedo ni debo…

Luego de esto, el auto de la princesa Serénity se alejo con rapidez.

* * *

-¿Amor?

Andrew le sonreía desde uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, observando como su princesa, descendía la escalera.

Serénity llego a su lado, saludándolo sorprendida.

-Pero que cara Serénity; bufo divertido;- Al parecer no dormiste muy bien…

Ella estaba conciente de que ni el maquillaje podría ocultar aquellas ojeras, a si que solo asintió. Claro, no iba a decirle, que todo se debía a Darién Chiba.

-Bueno, supongo que estas lista.

Motoki debió de notar la cara de sorpresa de ella, porque de inmediato cambio su rostro a uno decepcionado.

-…Por favor…no me digas que lo has olvidado…

…_Maldición… ¿Qué se supone que debía recordar?_

La princesa se le acerco, envolviendo el cuello de su novio, sonriéndole coquetamente.

-…Andrew…de verdad que lo siento…estos días he estado un poco embrollada, y a veces olvido algunas cosas…; beso levemente sus labios;-… ¿me perdonas?

La sonrisa en los labios de su novio, le dio la respuesta.

-…tu sabes que a ti te lo perdono todo…; volvió a capturar sus labios insistentemente.

_¿Todo? No mientas Andrew Motoki, especuló Serénity recordando la noche anterior._

Los labios de Motoki recorrieron pausado los de la Princesa, quien de inmediato riendo, esquivo sus besos.

-¿Andrew¿Y?

-Claro…; el hombre aun la observaba extrañado de su reacción;-…Hoy teníamos cita con la encargada de la decoración del banquete…

-Oh si…lo había olvidado por completo; luego, retirándose de su lado se encamino nuevamente hacia la escalera;-…no te preocupes…vuelvo de inmediato.

Su novio, le observo irse y desaparecer por la escalera.

Realmente tenía para un buen rato.

* * *

_-Darién…por favor hablemos…_

La voz de Umiko resonó a través de la contestadora, por undécima vez.

_-…Te necesito…te extraño…Darién…_

_-…Por fav..._

Chiba apago bruscamente la contestadora. No quería volver a escuchar una de sus suplicas.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero era necesario hacerlo.

Nunca la había amado, nunca le había dado una esperanza, pero ella estaba empecinada en conquistarlo.

"_Por favor"_…_Ella_ también se lo había pedido…que se alejara…que no la buscara…

_¿Qué diablos hacia allí? Ella no lo necesitaba ahora en su vida... _

_¿Pero es que eso sintió cuando la tuvo en sus brazos? _

_¿No lo había correspondido también a su beso?_

Era un iluso si seguía pensando que todo cambiaria, y ella volvería a el…y todo seria como antes…no no…como antes no…seria mucho mejor…

Sonrió a este pensamiento, para luego abatirse en la amarga realidad en que se encontraba.

_¿No seria mejor volver a__ Osaka, junto a Umiko?...dejar que ella se casara con Andrew…que fuese feliz como decía serlo, y olvidarse de una vez por todas de Serena…_

Ojala todo fuese tan fácil, pero no era así.

La amaba. Y por ningún motivo abandonaría aquella idea. Darién Chiba había vuelto para conquistarla, para demostrarle que todo aquel amor no había muerto, si no que todo lo contrario, que estaba allí, en su corazón y que pensaba quedarse.

Y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

La rubia y su novio, estaban recostados sobre un mullido sillón, abrazados, sin que la distancia corporal los alejara, pero parecían tan aislados de si mismos, como si un kilómetro se tratara.

Las evocaciones iban y volvían en la mente de Serénity, mientras yacía recostada tiernamente sobre el hombro de Andrew.

Este la miraba, ido también de la realidad que los envolvía. Sin saber que en ambos, se presentaban un millar de vacilaciones.

**XxX**

La mano de Andrew sostenía firmemente la de su princesa. No así sus pensamientos, que fluían con total libertad.

El fugaz contacto, aun perturbaba los labios de Serénity, la cual no podía apartar los recuerdos del encuentro pasado con Darién.

…_¿Acaso había respondidos a sus besos¿No había disfrutado el dulce sabor de boca, aquella perturbable añoranza?_

Se odio a si misma por ser tan débil…por dejarse embaucar nuevamente por el…por ansiar mas y mas aquella boca…por sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo….

De sentirse amada, deseada…de sentir la placidez entre sus brazos.

_Pero ¿Cómo?_

_¿Cómo podía sentir algo aun por el?...habían pasado mas de diez años…aquellos tan dolorosos…_

Darién Chiba, no tenía derecho a volver e inmiscuirse en su vida, aquella vida que tanto había anhelado, y que por fin había encontrado junto a Andrew…

**XxX**

_¿Estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo?_

_¿De verdad la amaba tanto como decía?_

Mientras la observaba se daba cuenta que con ella pasaría el resto de su vida, compartiría cada segundo, cada suspiro, cada anécdota, cada decisión, todo en su compañía.

…Todo…

Su corazón parecía oprimirse duramente contra el pecho, al imaginársela para siempre a su lado.

Claro que la quería y mucho…pero… ¿Qué es lo que era?...ni el mismo lo sabia…

¿Es que acaso su sueño de amor no estaba a punto de cumplirse?

En el primer momento en que la vio, supo que la amaría…y así lo hizo…

No importo que su mejor amigo fuese su novio, no importo que ella lo amara con toda su alma…

…_Nada importaba ya…_

-¿Andrew?

La dulce voz de la joven, saco de sus pensamientos a Motoki, quien de inmediato le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

Serénity noto el opaco brillo de los ojos de este, su voz tratando de parecer dulce, pero que en realidad era tan falsa como su complaciente sonrisa de aquellos momentos.

-Nada. Solo te note un poco raro.

Motoki carcajeo.

-…No te preocupes…solo me imaginaba lo bello que será mi vida junto a ti…

La princesa enarco las cejas, sonriendo luego al mismo tiempo, mientras no despegaba la mirada de su prometido.

Luego añadió, como al descuido.

-¿Sabes?...las chicas llegaran dentro de una semana…quieren estar preparadísimas para la boda; sus ojos lo buscaban insistentemente.

El giro rápido su mirada al rostro de ella.

-¿En serio?;

El dejo despreocupado de su voz aparentaba normalidad, observó su novia, pero no sabia lo que pasaba en la cabeza y corazón de su prometido.

-Aja.; giro su mirada, añadiendo de inmediato;-…aunque me costo un poco que Setsuna y Lita vinieran.

Andrew desvió sus ojos de forma indiferente, para luego tomar entre sus brazos a su princesa.

-¿Si?... ¿porque?; busco los labios de la mujer, jurando y creyendo que eso no le importaba, que todo le daba igual.

Serénity rió coqueta ante las caricias de su novio, mientras dejaba que este, hundiera sus dedos en su rubio cabello.

-…umm…no lo se…; acaricio lento cada pequeño botón de la camisa de el, sin llegar a desabrocharlo.

El, en cambio si lo sabia, y muy bien.

_¿Es que acaso ella no le había rogado que no la dejara¿Pudo realmente alguna vez olvidar esos ojos verdes?...aquellos que reclamaban, que suplicaban que no la abandonase…que sufrían…todo por aquel sueño que estaba a punto de cumplir._

_Aquel que el creyó era lo mejor para el…y que ahora...no sabia si ya lo quería._

No, claro que no. El amaba a Serénity…ella fue su único amor…nadie mas podía entrar en su corazón mas que su princesa…ni siquiera _ella._

Seguía besando sus labios, sin querer abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad…no quería ver aquella dulce mirada celeste…no…no…la otra nunca había sido nada para el…solo una mas…

Solo una, que a cada recuerdo dolía tanto como una espina en su corazón.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Wow…al fin otro capitulo….Bueno, como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo…xD, y ojala dejen sus comentarios de este, ya que es muy importante saber como esta quedando y obvio, su opinión…**

**Por el momento, solo les digo que lo mejor esta por venir (según yo  ) así que espero que lo sigan leyendo.**

**Un gran beso para Ustedes, y ahora….a disfrutar las vacaciones al fin!!!!!**

**(Ah…y el prox.cap. Ni idea de cuando este listo jaja…u.u…)**

**kayniu**


End file.
